R-9C War-Head
|-|R-Type 2/Super R-Type = Also known as the R-9 Custom, this ship is a small improvement upon the R-9A Arrowhead. This ship is specially designed for sub-space missions. Design emphasis focused on offensive weaponry, and the ship earned the title of 'Monster' for it's armament. The R-9 Custom was built after the first Bydo war, based on tactical data obtained from pilots, and flown in the second Bydo encounter. The R-9 Custom operates nearly identically to the Arrowhead, except with more firepower options and an additional Wave Cannon. Description: ' This ship was constructed to improve upon the Arrowhead's capabilities. R-Types give this description: * Model Name: R-9 Custom "Super Power Spacecraft" Custom Model * Length: 13.5m * Height: 9.2m * Width: 4.2m * Weight: 22.0t ''The design of this units incorporates data from the first Bydo encounter. It is used in sub-space combat, and is equipped with the powerful Spread Wave Cannon. This weapon has amazing destructive potential, and it is no exaggeration when it is referred to as "The Monster Weapon". 'Parts: ' * Spread Wave Cannon: The R-9 Custom ship has been equipped with this large energy capacity weapon, so that it has enough power to destroy the A-level Bydo. * Armored Canopy: Different from the ordinary canopy, which provides a wide range of visibility. The armored canopy is equipped with sensor elements that read external data and projects the image on the inside of the canopy. * Bit Conductor: Same as the Bit Conductor for the R-9A Arrowhead. The Bit device was not modified at all and there is no improvement in this model. 'Armaments: ' Force * Standard Force Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit Missile * 2 x Homing Missile Wave Cannon * Standard Wave Cannon * Diffusion Wave Cannon Prototype: This weapon is available to fire when the Beam meter is flashing. If not activated, the meter will cancel it, giving the pilot the option to use the Standard Wave Cannon, and flash again in a few seconds to signal that the Diffusion shot is ready again. Cannon: Standard vulcan mk.1 |-|R-Type Final= Construction was based on data gathered in the first war with the Bydo. Specially made for combat in sub-space. Loaded with a Diffusion Wave Cannon, and designed with an emphasis on firepower. Sometimes called the “Monster” for its armor-piercing capacity and raw destructive power. 'Armaments: ' Since R-Type Final sticks to the primary Laser Crystals, the green and gray crystals were reincorporated into the Standard Force K's loadout. The R-9C also loses the Standard Wave Cannon. This is also where the R-9C gained it's name, "War-Head". Force * Standard Force C Bit Device * 2 x Round Bit OR * 2 x Shadow Bit Missile * 2 x Homing Missile OR * 1 x Scatter Bomb Wave Cannon * Diffusion Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard vulcan mk.1 |-|R-type Command/Tactics 1+2= The War-Head is a valuable asset to any attack team, as it's Wave Cannon can affect groups of enemies. 'Description: ' ''Rwf-9Ac War Head -Improved Fighter-'' Improved 9A Fighter equipped with a Desynch Drive. Ideal for stealth maneuvers. 'Stats: ' Units(Total squadron HP): 5 (100) Fuel: 40 Charge: 4 Turn Radar: 2 Speed: 4 Evade: 43% 'Installations: ' Force Enabled (C Force) Charge Enabled Desynch Drive 'Requirements: ' '''R-Type Command/Tactics: Split Wave Module Desynch System Rwf-9A Arrowhead 30 Solonium 20 Etherium R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate: Split Wave Module Desynch System 120 Solonium Armaments: ''' Although the War-Head lacks the Intercept-Capable weapons of the Arrowhead and has less ammo, its weapons are stronger and can counter enemy attacks. Its Split Wave can damage more units at a time than the standard Wave Cannon, but it is slightly less powerful and commanders must be careful to avoid friendly fire. Name Ammo Base Power ACE Power Range Hit Use Type Note Photon Gun 50 17 21 1-1 65% A/C Optical Electromagnetic vulcan cannon with rapid photon payload. Unstable with short range, but has moderate force. Contact Missile 5 35 42 2-2 35% A/C Guided Missiles which explode on contact for additional damage. Has moderate accuracy, and can't intercept attacks. Split Wave 4 Turn 95 113 100% ATK Particle A modified Wave Cannon that splits energy waves for a wider destructive swath. It has a longer charge time. ''Force Enabled''''' Spread Laser 5 48 57 1-1 40% A/C Optical Short-range yet destructive laser. Each burst has a large energy output, limiting rate of fire. L45 Laser 14 35 42 2-2 75% A/C Vector Accurate laser whose trajectory bends to react to enemy movement. Cannot intercept enemy attacks. Search Laser 18 43 51 1-1 65% A/C Vector Created as an ATG laser, it was later modified to act as a short-range laser usable in space. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:R-Type II Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2